Falling in Love
by crazililbabe
Summary: 7th year, Lily hates James, James really wants Lily. Will they finally sort out their differences?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned except for Annie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily was in her room at her parents' house. She was muggle born but it didn't bother her one bit. She always knew she was different. Lily attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry where she excelled in all of her subjects. Lily was a very attractive girl, she had long red hair with stunning green eyes. It was the summer and in a weeks time she was going back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh and final year.

She was sitting on her bed brushing her beautiful red hair. She glanced out the window and she spotted an owl coming towards the window. She smiled to herself and said under her breath, "The school lists." Lily loved school. She loved being with her friends. It was practically a different world.

The large barn owl came soaring through Lily's opened window. She took the package from the owl and the owl went back out the window without making any noise. She sat back on her bed and opened the package.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY was the title of the parchment.

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard book of spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk.

Advanced guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Magical drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.  
A history of magic (Grade 7) by Bathilda Bagshot.

Lily looked over the book list. Her best friend Annie and herself were going into Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow to buy all their school requirements.

There was still something rattling in the package. Lily tipped it out and there fell a letter and a badge. Her eyes went wide. She picked up the badge and stared at it with her mouth open. She was head girl!

"Mum," Lily called loudly, still with the badge in her hand. Her mother walked into the room and she looked at her daughter's happy and surprised face. "I'm head girl!"

Lily's mother was so happy and she hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh Lily this is brilliant, wait till your father comes home and hears about this!" Lily's sister Petunia was standing in the doorway of Lily's room. "Head girl?" she said dangerously. "Head of what? Head of freaks?" Petunia stormed out of the door way.

"Don't worry dear," Lily's mother told her quietly. Lily looked up at her mother and said, "I wanted this so bad," she had tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

--o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James stared at his head boy badge. "But I wasn't prefect," he said to Sirius who had a smile of amusement on his face.

Sirius shrugged, "I dunno mate. Way to go prongs." He punched James in the arm.

"I thought Moony was going to get it."

"But Dumbledore gave it to you."

"He probably made a mistake."

"You're good at school."

"I've caused too much trouble; it's always you and me in detention."

Sirius shrugged again and still had the amused smile on his face. "Abuse the position and torture Snivelus."

James groaned, "I don't want to be head boy. I can't mess around anymore. I wont be able to torture Snape." He looked down at the badge

"Who said you can't? Dumbledore doesn't have to know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily kissed her mother goodbye and grinned at her. Lily went through the barrier and there was her best friend Annie and Lily's other close friends were waiting for her.

She could see some familiar faces in the carriages of the Hogwarts express. A very tiny first year was in front of Lily and the small girl and her large glasses slipped off her face and shattered. The young girl burst in to tears. "Don't worry about them, Reparo!" Lily said with the flick of her wand. The small girl looked up at her in amazement.

Lily was pulling her trunk to the first carriage where the Head Boy and girl and the prefects were to meet. She smiled at the prefects and they congratulated her for becoming that years Head girl. I wonder who head boy is, she thought to herself.

Remus Lupin walked into the carriage gliding a trunk behind him. "Hey," he said to her and smiled. Lily said Hi back, Remus was always polite to her and she was glad that she would be sharing the job with him.

"Congrats Lily," Remus said smiling and nodding at her. He dropped the trunk on the floor and stood on the spot waiting for James.

"Thanks, you too."

Remus looked at her with a puzzled face. James walked into the carriage and said to Remus, "Thanks moony for bringing my trunk."

Lily looked at Remus and then James. "What? No, your joking."

"Evans are you head girl?"

"Yes, Potter I am," she snapped and thought the two boys were playing some cruel joke.

Sirius walked into the carriage and grinned. "Prongs, look who your sharing your responsibilities with."

"Let's go," Remus said quietly to Sirius.

"No way Moony, hey Prongsy still want to be Head boy?" Sirius smirked and walked out of the carriage followed by Remus.

James grinned at Lily, she looked away and her face was almost the colour of her red hair.

"Evans, come on, go out with me."

"Look Potter just because you're head boy, it doesn't mean I want to go out with you." Lily looked up at him. He really aggravated her. He was a conceited, attention seeking prat and he loved torturing those who were harmless and didn't bother anyone.

Evans sighed, she seriously thought her last year at Hogwarts was going to be enjoyable. How could she think that when she had to share her position with 'Potter the Prat.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/n: It has been two years since I have written another fic. Now I'm 14, I hope my writing has improved. Yes this first chapter is quite boring but it doesn't mean the others will be. I have some raunchy ideas to come. Please review, I like constructive criticism. Oh, and how awesome was Half blood prince? Last time I wrote a LJ fic about them being Head boy and girl (now deleted) It's true both Lily and James were head boy and girl. In the Australian version of Philosopher's stone (i think it's the same as the English one - the one published by Bloomsbury) on page 45, Hagrid stated to Harry that his parents were head boy and girl. I am obsessed with Harry Potter and so is the rest of Australia. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts express had finally arrived in Hogsmeade station. Lily stood up and she could see the corridors filling up. It was time for her first duty as Head girl. She got up suddenly and reached for her trunk she swung it down and it hit James' foot.

"Owwwwwww," James moaned dramatically, rubbing his foot. His foot didn't actually hurt him but he loved it when Lily spoke to him.

Lily stormed past James, ignoring him.

"Need help with that trunk of yours, Evans?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. She honestly didn't like him. He was irritating and was always asking her out. Lily stepped out of the Hogwarts express and was helping the first years and guiding them. James got off the train 10 minutes later.

Lily was helping a first year with her trunk and she didn't see James step off the train.

"Aah Evans," James murmured from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"LET GO OF ME POTTER!" Lily snapped, her face furious and she was turning red. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 10 MINUTES AGO, HELPING ME!"

James grinned and let go of Lily's waist. He leaned closer to Lily and whispered in her ear, "Evans, I'm head boy. You're going to have to live with that."

Lily's face was slowly turning the same colour as her hair. James Potter was the most annoying prat and she wanted nothing to do with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sorting of the first years had just finished and James was sitting down at the long Gryffindor table with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius was looking bored and was flicking some of his Treacle fudge at the second years. Remus was looking up at Dumbledore. Peter was whistling softly and James had his eyes on Lily.

Dumbledore stood up from his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table. He was smiling.

"I beg a few moments for your attention for the usual start of term notices," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker has reminded me to tell you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. Also first years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds." Dumbledore stopped and he looked up at James, Sirius, Remus and Lupin who all exchanged smirks.

"I would also like you to acknowledge the Head boy and Head girl. Mr. James Potter and Miss. Lily Evans both from Gryffindor house are this years Head boy and girl."

There was a deafening applause. James looked over at Lily who was beaming. Why can't she just go out with me, he thought.  
James then looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Severus Snape's dark, cold eyes glare at him. Snivellus, he thought.

There was a great banging and clattering all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing and ready to leave the great hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Gryffindor common room looked as warming as ever, Lily was sitting on an armchair near the fire, braiding her best friends' Annie's hair.

"You can do it the quick way, you know." James said from behind her. He was grinning foolishly and flicked his wand. All of a sudden Annie's hair was finished and in a perfect braid.

Lily turned around and glared at him. "Oh well done Potter, you finally know how to do non verbal spells."

"Evans, I could always do non verbal spells."

Lily turned her back to James and started tying the end of Annie's braid with a hair tie. She watched James walk off to the table where Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting.

"Just give him a go. He likes you a lot, Lily."

"Annie, no. no. No! He's a prat, he thinks he's great. He is so self obsessed."

Annie shook her head and laughed. Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. "Stop defending him. You go out with him then."

"You have to admit, he is good looking."

Lily blushed and said nothing. I'm going up to the dormitories to get my stuff, I'm going to have a bath."

"Ohh you're so lucky Lily," Annie said. "You get all those head girl privileges. I wish the rest of us could bath in that pool! I'd take Sirius in there with me."

Lily shrugged, "Who said you can't?" She grinned at Annie.

As Lily went up the spiral staircase of the girl dormitories, Annie saw James coming down from the boys dorms.

"Where's Lily?" James asked and he sat himself next to Annie.

"She's up in the girls dorms crying, you made her cry, you prat!" 

"What did I --" James looked at Annie, his face all apologetic as she burst out in giggles.

James rolled his eyes. Immature git, he thought.

"I'm joking, she's gone to get her stuff. She's going to have a bath."

"Oh." James got up and walked off. His feet were taking him up to his dormitory. He had a brilliant idea.

James walked quickly to his trunk and started pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"Mate, where you going?" Sirius said as he was changing from his Hogwarts robes into his pajamas.

"No time to talk now."

James rushed past him and put on his invisibility cloak. He was going to have bath with Lily. He was going to use his invisibility cloak to get in to the bathroom itself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily came down the spiral staircase of the girl dormitories a few minutes later. She had a towel in one hand and she had shampoo in the other. James spotted her and followed her out of Gryffindor tower. He was under his invisibility cloak.

They had finally reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered and James watched Lily lean close to the right door and mutter the password. James brushed past Lily as she bolted the door shut.

The bathroom was softly lit by a candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made out of white marble, including what looked like a rectangular empty swimming pool which was sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood around the pool's edges.

James stood in the far corner of the bathroom, and he was still under his invisibility cloak. He watched as Lily put down her towel and shampoo and the side of the swimming-pool-sized bath. He watched her take off her clothes and felt hot and his cheeks were very red. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't be watching but James couldn't take his eyes off her.

He watched her dive perfectly into the pool and as she got up back to the surface, her red hair was all back behind her. James let out a small gasp. She is so beautiful, he thought.

He had to get into the bath without Lily knowing.

-o-o-o

A/n: Till next time! How will James actually get into the bath without Lily knowing?

Thank you to all those who reviewed! The second chapter is finally here, sorry it took ages to write. I was kinda stuck! Please review, I love reviews! This second chapter is a little bit crappy, but hey.

XxStephXx – Thanks for the review!

jinxedpotterfan13 – Thankyou! I'm glad you liked it.

amy – Thanks heaps. Your from Australia too? Cool!

Winona Corinne – You're definitely not weird! lol Yeah my punctuation is a bit sucky, but thanks so much for the constructive criticism and the review! It's helped me a lot!

potterlover031 – I know it was a little rushed aye? Thanks for the review anyway

violet-lights- Awww thanks you're really sweet! Thanks for reviewing!

Ginny424 – I am so curious about R.A.B too! Thanks for the review!

Scarlett – Calling me an AIRHEAD, is NOT constructive criticism! Yes I know my work isn't that great, but if I want to write, someone like you isn't really going to stop me!

Shattered Serenity – Yep, I'm from Aus! Yeah HBP was really shocking/sad! Lol I'm not sure if I want to read the last one! Thankyou for reviewing! You're really sweet!

mony-hp – Thanks heaps for the review and the constructive criticism.

Silvain Star- anime fan – Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling

James was still hidden under his invisibility cloak. He was struggling to take off his shoes and socks and was still keeping his eyes on Lily Evans. He started undoing the zipper of his school pants when he heard a loud pounding on the prefect's bathroom door.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo is anyone in there?"

James groaned, "Who on earth wants a bath now?" he asked himself. Remus had used this bathroom so many times in his fifth and sixth year and he had never been interrupted.

Lily frowned and got up out of the bath and put the towel around her and she padded slowly to the door. Only prefects and the Head Boy and Girl were allowed to use the bathroom. That voice sounded bloody familiar.

"Who is it?" Lily said cautiously as she tightened her towel around her.

"Is that you Evans?"

Lily heard loud laughing coming from the other side of the door. She also heard the sound of slapping palms. Hi Fives?

James swore under his breath. No it couldn't be. He couldn't wait till he strangled-----

"Is that you Black?"

James watched Lily press her ear on the side of the door as to listen on what was going on on the other side of the door.

"Let me in mate!" Sirius said as he pounded on the door. "C'mon!"

James watched Lily open the door, she was still covered in her towel. James was quickly trying to put on his shoes and socks and still stay covered by his cloak.

"Black, what do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to have a bath?"

"That, I can see," Sirius smirked, "Have you seen our beloved Jamsie?" He had an expression of mock concern on his handsome face.

Behind Sirius, Lily saw Remus and Peter who were grinning and shrugging to each other.

Sirius walked into the bathroom and looked around, "Well well well isn't this lovely? That bath is big enough for two."

"Black, what do you mean lovely," Lily said fiercely with a look of slight distress on her face, "I can expect this sort of behaviour from Potter--"

"Not two, all of us!" Sirius finished ignoring Lily, "Come on Boys, get in!" Sirius said excitedly and started jumping up and down. "Come on Prongs, where are ya?" Sirius started taking off his robes.

Remus and Peter exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Remus simply shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Remus! I expected better from you! Try and control Black in the future" Lily yelled furiously as she tried to shove the Black out of the door, "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

"Look, I don't know what Black is up to--"

"Shut up Moony, We're looking for our mate," Sirius shrugged as he adjusted his robes and we thought he would be in here 'cause--"

"PRONGS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Peter called as his eyes darted around the large bathroom.

She looked up at them and started shaking her head, "GET OUT!" Lily bellowed as she shoved the three boys out of the bathroom. "Don't EVER come near me ever again!"

James was extremely fidgeting under his cloak, he waited until Lily got dressed and left the bathroom. He made sure the coast was clear and he too left the bathroom shortly after Lily. He had a new mission. He was going to hunt down his so-called mates and he was going to make sure they felt as much pain as possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily was walking quickly. She didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor common room because then she would have to face Black, Lupin and Pettigrew and maybe even Potter if he was around. It was really bizarre that Potter wasn't with the other three. She was deep in thought and was walking around the castle. She never wanted to back to Gryffindor tower.

She was looking down at her feet as she was walking, "Why?" she asked herself. "Why on earth did those bloody prats come and interrupt my time in the bath." She shook her head, "Why?" The pranksters were making her life at Hogwarts a living hell.

Lily bumped into a figure "Sorry," she muttered looking up. She was so lost in thought she hadn't realised where she was. She looked around at her surroundings

She had bumped into a boy that was taller than her. He had greasy hair, a hooked nose and he jumped when he saw her.

Lily studied the face of the boy that she bumped into, his face was extremely blotchy and wet. Severus Snape was crying?

Snape stopped for a second and kept on walking ignoring that he had bumped into anyone. He shook his head and kept on going. He was wiping the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

Lily changed her direction, "Wait up!" she called after him.

He didn't stop, he kept on walking. His pace was increasing.

"Severus wait!" Lily called after him. She was jogging to keep up with him. "Stop, what's up?"

Snape stopped for a second, looked at Lily and kept on walking. "What's the matter, are you okay?"

He ignored her and kept on walking.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

He stopped again, "I don't think so," he said dangerously and looked straight into Lily's vivid green eyes. He swallowed. He had forgotten why he was crying, he had forgotten that he hated mudbloods. He couldn't stop looking into those beautiful green eyes.

--END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while since I've updated and I am really sorry this is short. I've been really busy (It's Summer holidays here and I've hardly been at home) and I sort of had writer's block. Please read and review, I need your feedback. I also know where this story is gonna go grins

Don't worry, it's a Lily/James fic :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling..

A/N: There is a bit of swearing in this. Sorry guys!

James was walking back to Gryffindor tower and he still had his invisibility cloak on. Did he really want to go back into the Gryffindor common room and face his three friends, the biggest prats on the planet? He was just about to mutter the password to the Fat Lady. Thinking to himself, he turned and went in the opposite direction. He could deal with Sirius and the others later. They practically ruined everything for him. Everything between him and Evans.

He glanced at his watch, it was nine o'clock and seventh years had the great privilege of being able to stay around the castle until ten.

James was walking for quite a while and the corridors of Hogwarts were deserted. He pulled off his invisibility cloak and folded it and pocketed it.

He was walking slowly and he could hear the sound of passionate kissing. James smirked, "I bet it's Padfoot - again." Sirius Black was always snogging girls in corridors; he wouldn't even stop when McGonagall threatened to kick him out of school. James was walking closer and closer and he saw two figures embraced together, a girl's arms were wrapped around the neck of the boy and they were passionately snogging. The boys arms were around the girls waist.

James gasped at the two in horror. It wasn't Sirius after all. He took off his glasses and cleaned them on his robes and put them back on again. He wished he wasn't wearing his glasses. He wished he couldn't see at all. He felt a lump in his throat. Any minute now, he knew he was going to throw up.

"Evans?" said James, his voice not sounding like his own at all, more like a high pitched squeak.

Lily jumped and her lips left the boy's. She looked behind the boy she was snogging and had a slightly embarrassed expression. "Potter, what on earth do you think you're doing out this late?" Her face was now the colour of her hair. A deep red.

The boy Lily was snogging pulled away from Lily and looked straight into James' eyes and gave him a look of pure loathing. It was a look that James was used to seeing so often. Snape looked back at Lily and started walking away, muttering to himself furiously.

Had Snape lost his mind? Snape didn't associate with anyone that wasn't pureblood.

"Oi Snivelus, you dickhead!" James yelled after him. James pulled out his wand from a pocket in his robes. He was going to torture Snape. He was going to make him feel as much pain as possible. Evans was his.

Snape kept on walking, his pace increasing with every step. He turned around for a second and shook his head and kept on walking.

"Get fucked Potter," Snape said.

James took off after him, his wand still in his hand.

"Scourgify!" James yelled and pointed his wand at Snape. James saw soap suds falling from Snape's mouth and to James' surprise, Snape didn't retaliate.

"Potter, GET BACK HERE!"

James sighed and he started walking back towards Lily. There was always time for torturing Snape later.

"What are you doing out this late?" Lily repeated her eyes on the back of Snape's head as he was walking further and further away. Her face still matched the colour or her hair.

"It's nine, we're allowed out this late." James' voice was still the horrible high pitched voice that was unlike his own.

Lily shrugged her eyes now on James. "Yeah I guess." She looked furious, she couldn't breathe properly.

"Why were you snogging him?" he said, his eyes fixed on his shoes. "He hates you, he hates anyone that's not pureblood!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lily glared at him furiously. "You make me sick, you need to ruin every--"

James turned around and started to walk away, ignoring the rest of Lily's lecture. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt sick and shaky. Out of all people at this bloody school, she gets with Snape, thought James. He was definitely going back to Gryffindor tower. Wait till Padfoot hears this, he said under his breath.

He started running, the quicker he got to Gryffindor tower, the better.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily didn't know what had happened; she was glued to the spot. She was trying to walk, but her brain wasn't communicating to her legs. Snape and Lily were looking into each others eyes and before she knew it, they were snogging.

Was it love, was she falling in love with him? She didn't know. Yet. She saw how he looked into her eyes. She practically saw a different side to him.

Snape had always treated Lily as if she was fresh owl droppings. Deep down, she knew he didn't give a damn about her. 'How did it happen?' she asked herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Fat Lady opened the portrait hole and let James through. He was breathless, he had been running. He was still in shock of what he had encountered.

He spotted Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting and playing a game of exploding snap on a table in the common room. James walked straight past them and was heading towards the boys dormitories.

"Oi Prongs!" called Sirius, "over here mate!"

James scowled and didn't bother to turn around; he just ignored them and started running up the spiral staircase. He was furious.

Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged looks. Remus let out a long sigh.

"He'll get over it," Peter said confidently and glanced back down at the cards. "He saw Lily naked, that can't be that depressing."

"Mmmmmm...yeah I suppose," Sirius said, his eyes still on the spiral staircase.

"Guys, leave Lily for James."

Sirius ignored Remus and suddenly got up from his seat and followed James.

"Mate, where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Sirius, give him some space. We practically just went barging in the bathroom Evans was using." Remus said in a serious tone and could Peter could see a slight frown forming on Remus' forehead.

Sirius had reached the spiral staircase and started running up it quickly. He entered the dormitory and saw James lying down on his bed looking rather depressed.

"You prat, what's up?"

James looked up and started shaking his head, apparently didn't know what to say.

"If it's about the bathroom, you're an idiot. You've done the same shit to me, remember?" Sirius said with a smirk and he sat down on his own bed which was opposite James'.

James looked up, still didn't know what to say. He then put his head in his hands.

"So c'mon, get over it, you saw Evans naked. It couldn't be that bad."

"It's not that," James said finally.

"Well what is it then?" Sirius asked in a bored voice, still sitting on his bed.

"I saw something," James admitted quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"That's what eyes are for, remember?"

James groaned.

"Okay, what did you see? Snivellus picking his nose and scratching his balls in public?" Sirius said jokingly and let out a bark-like laugh. "Wouldn't be the first time."

James swore loudly and was breathing heavily. "I'm going to murder that kid."

"Mate, we all do that." Sirius gave him a lopsided grin and started taking off his shoes. He threw them carelessly on the floor.

"HE WAS SNOGGING EVANS!" James finally burst out, he looked up at Sirius and then put his head back in his hands. "I SAW THEM TOGETHER- THEY COULDN'T KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER!" James finished, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Were you wearing your glasses?"

James muttered something that sounded like, "Black you're a bloody prat."

Sirius had started laughing uncontrollably. "Shit excuse. I know you're pissed 'bout the whole bathroom thing."

"Sirius." James let out an exasperated sigh and was starting to get impatient. He scrunched up his hair and put his head back in his hands.

"You're not kidding are you?"

There was a long silence and both Sirius and James heard footsteps. Remus and Peter stepped into the dormitory.

"We were going to give you space, but we heard yelling and we thought it might get fatal," Remus said, looking at both Sirius and James and then exchanged a smirk with Peter.

"Care to explain?" Peter asked as he shut the dormitory door behind him.

"Prongs is thinking of murdering," Sirius told them in an affectionate tone. "I don't blame him."

"I don't think Prongs would want to murder anyone." Remus said casually.

"I wouldn't either," Sirius admitted.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Sirius. You were capable of murder at the age of sixteen. You nearly killed Snape and you were going to make me a murderer, without realising."

Sirius was stroking his chin, "He's an exception. He's allowed to be murdered."

"Shut up Black, don't talk like that you prat." Remus said and then he turned to James. "So Prongs, what happened?"

James finally took his head out of his hands and said miserably, "fucking hell, why does Evans have to snog Snape for?"

"What?" both Remus and Peter said at the same time looking at James with an expression of horror on their faces.

Sirius nodded his head disapprovingly, "That's right guys. Evans gave the greasy git a change before Prongs."

Peter let out a long whistle. "Now this is going to get ugly."

"Yeah I can see it now," Remus said. "Love triangle."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was late. James knew his friends were sleeping. Well he hoped so anyway. He got up out of his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak which was folded in his trunk.

He opened the dormitory door and started walking down the spiral staircase. He had reached the common room and found it deserted. It was dark and the fire was almost gone. He didn't know why he brought his invisibility cloak. It was more of a comfort thing.

He lay down on one of the soft, comfy couch that was directly opposite the non-existent fire. The common room was cold. He pulled the invisibility cloak on top of him, like a blanket.

He had one thing on his mind. Well one person on his mind. Two words. Lily Evans. He couldn't get her out of his head. He had liked her since the end of the fourth year. He knew that he was never going to get a chance with her. She thought he was a conceited, show off prat.

He sighed and glanced at his watch. It was 3 am.

James heard the closing of the portrait. Who on earth was around at this time? He would've suspected one of his friends, but they were all up in the dormitories.

James suddenly put his head under the cloak, so now all of him was invisible. He heard footsteps. He wanted to get up and investigate, but it would've been too obvious as the common was deathly quiet.

The footsteps were getting louder and closer. He felt someone sit on his stomach and the invisibility cloak slid off his face.

"Potter!" Lily gasped.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.. Haha! Finally finished it. Sorry about the swearing. I know this chapter was a little boring but trust me, it's all going to get heaps better. Please review guys! I love reviews. I try to make goals. Like if I get 10 reviews, I update a new chapter. I've got big plans for the next few chapters. Thanks for all those who reviewed, you guys make my day.


End file.
